Far Cry 4: the goddess of Kyrat
by Fastback
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! Rated M for strong language, violence and adult themes, summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The after party

Chapter 1: The after party

Summery: Takes place after the ending where Ajay sides with Amita and kills Pagan, after most of the Kyracian citizens have been forced to fight for the golden path, Ajay decide to flee from the country, dude to the guilt he's got, that is until he gets a call from Sabal, (he lives in this story) regarding Bhadra's Whereabouts, The Palace of Blood, a brutal and deadly boot camp in the Himalayan's, can Ajay save her? And can Bhadra survive the dangerous fortress?

The stars were bright and the atmosphere was pretty in the village of Banapar, all the townsfolk we're celebrating there new found freedom, the streets were bright and Indian music was blasting in the background by pirate dj Rabi Ray.

Outside of the village however was Mohan's son, Ajay Ghale, he was walking around the fields of the village, an assault rifle in his hands, the war may have ended, but the wild life and predators were still around, not to mention there still plenty of royal army outpost still around.

He wasn't really in a partying type of mood to begin with, not after what Amita told him, I mean, Bhadra has been through hell itself, and that women has the nerve to just send her away? But it's just the way she said that made Ajay suspicious, why would she send her away? And to where? Some boarding school in another country? A relatives house? He looks at the Kyracian Valley, the wind hits the side of his face.

"Woowee! Man!" The energetic and loud chant of Hurk Yelled, Ajay turn around quickly, he was shaking while he walked, a bottle of Alcohol loses in his hand, and couldn't see straight, obvious signs of intoxication. "Man! You will not believe the hot bitches they have back at the party, there tribal paint and nipples hanging out, I'm surprised your not over there yourself dude!" he presents the bottle of gin to him, which is already half empty "wanna take a couple of shots?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good." Ajay replied "I wanna stay sober incase something attacks." He turns his attention back to the breath taking view.

"Awww, don't be like that dude! We just won the war! Kick back a little!" He belched out, unknown to the lone mercenarie, Ajay has already done what he set out to do, and the war is pretty much over, aside from a couple more outpost and army soldiers running around, he was going to get on the first bus out of here, back to America, I mean, what's stopping him? Amita?

"Oh hey, dude, listen..." he paused briefly and spoke up once more "This may sound really, and I mean like, Bigfoot fucking the Lockness monster type weird but... I think I may have seen, a pedophile"

This made Ajay turn with a confused face, yep, Hurk must of been completely tipsy. "A pedophile?" The Golden path idol crossed his arms "are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"No- no way man, I'm not that drunk!" Hurk protest "I mean, it was this women who pushing this teenager in a truck, I could tell because the teen was struggling to get away" but it was his last quote that got Ajays attention "she's was saying "No Amita, Don't make me go to some boot camp"."

Hearing that, Ajay grab Hurk's jacket by his shoulder, giving him a concerned yet aggressive look "What?"

Shocked, Hurk answered quickly, not wanting to get Ajay even angrier, he tried to answer as honestly as he could "Uhh... Well.. I think the girl had on a green jacket, pony tail, umm... I think I may have seen her before... Was her name benhan? Dentana? Bedrack?"

"Bhadra..." Ajay corrected him releasing his friends coat to look away thinking, so Amita was lying about sending her away, or rather, she wasn't lying, and haven't really did that just yet, but why? Was it to keep Ajay from going after her?

But then again, Hurk was heavily intoxicated, and that Kyraican alcohol can make see some crazy hallucinations he heard, and his encounter with Yuma convicted him that pretty much _everything_ that comes out of this countrycan make you see some crazy shit.

"Aww, I wouldn't get so worked out over the girl man!" Hurk spoke to him "I'm sure she was... Just... Heeheehee..." Them lays on the floor, totally wasted.

The son of Mohan Ghale sighed, picking up his knocked out ally, bringing him back to the village, the loud music and the dj's cloever (somewhat annoying) quotes and bad humor could be heard all the way from the tall and snowy mountains, and the party life... Well, Hurk was right about one thing, the women were basically eye candy to the more, energetic types around here.

He manages to get pass all the drunks, dancers and wild animals lose for God knows what, and enters the safe house to lay the hongover merc onto the bed.

He sits in a chair by the bed, watching him sleep, maybe Hurk was just seeing things, who knows how much he was drinking, and besides, Amita just probably send her to some boarding school, she wouldn't really send a teenager into something as sick as a boot camp... Would she?

Just then, the static from Ajays radio goes off, surprised and curious, he hits the button and speaks into it "hello...?"

"Hello, son of Mohan." He recognized the male Indian accent anywhere

"Sabal?" He saids in a shock tone "I though you left Kyrat!" He gets up from where he's sitting and looks out the window.

"I was, but then one of mine supporters that are working with that bitch Amita told me what was going on." The religious golden path member explained

"What do you mean what's going on?" Ajay Asked "Is Amita planning something?"

"You could say that." Sabal replied "but I know what she's has done to the children she was rounding up."

"She said she was going to send them out to fight against the royal army" Ajay guested

"That's not all she's doing." A low sigh could be heard coming from the radio on Ajays end "She's sending them to take training in Kyrats most Brutal of boot camps in the golden path." He spoke in a grim tone

"The Palace of blood..."

"The palace of blood?" Ajay said confused "Where the hell's that?"

"I know it's out somewhere in the Himalayas, but I'm not sure on the exact coordinates... I'm sorry..."

"I bet Amita mate know though..." Ajay was getting that cold blooded tone in his voice "And do you know what happened to Bhadra? Did she went there too?"

"I'm afraid she did." Sabal answered blankly "Ajay... I know I'm asking a lot of you, but you must save Bhadra and the others, and get her out of this country."

"But isn't she your goddess or something?" Ajay asked "how do I know your not just gonna double cross me and make her your "Taran Matara" or whatever you guys called her?"

"She is, but she's not meant to fight, I would never forgive myself if she was to go on the battlefield and get killed, and I want Amita to pay for throwing the younger citizens of Kyrat into a war by force." He explained "I heard she was hiding in Pagan min's palace, probably salvaging for more weapons and war documents, I say if you want info about the coordinates, you get it out of her."

"I'm on it." Ajay saids waking out the door, back into the party

"Bring Bhadra back safely Ajay" with that, Sabal cut the connection.

After bumping into more then another Kyracian party gowers, Ajay gets into a jeep that was sitting in the outside of town and begins to drive to the outside of town, he was lucky to find a D50 Dessert eagle pistol and a 1887 shotgun in the trunk, good, he'll need them, he already had some grenades and throwing knifes on him, along with some C4 and mines, alone with his STG-90 with optical sight.

With a sounds of eagles and the light scream of the engine, he was ready for a fight.

And unknown to him, it was going to be the most darkest and most dangerous fight for his life.

Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of action in this story, and if your wondering "where's fairy tama chapter 7!?" I know! It's on hiatus! I just wanted to try something new is all.

So I hope you guys enjoy! Please be sure to review! Your feedback matters!

Later! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Returning to the Palace

Chapter 2: Returing to the palace

Hey guys! Sorry for the super late delay on this chapter!

And so, without further delay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Hey! Come on, get your ass up!"

The yell of a demanding Soilder shouted out at the young Kyrat child Bhadra, she opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in her house, or Kyrat for that matter, but in a small, cramped cell, complete with an old bed, which she was laying on, a window, well, more like an opening with bars and bard wiring, she could tell she was some where else immediately after seeing the high snowy mountains and white flakes flying in, alone with the morning sun shining off of it.

"Are you deaf!?" She turns to the guard, he's looks like he could be one of Yuma's men, but unlike the royal gurad's heavy clothing they would wear when coming up here, the white was replaced with a cream white color and the red was now a dark gray color, he grabs the young women by her shirts collar, and puts her on her own two feet, pushing her out of her cell.

"Get the fuck out of there!" Still half asleep, Bhadra tembles out of the small room, and into the halls, running into a wall and looking down a rather gloomy path, along the wall were other cells, Probably filled with other Kyrat citizens that Amita forced over here.

"Get moving!" He pushes the young girl, getting her to start walking, as she was moving down the hall, she looks at in other cells, all were pretty much empty, there all probably outside at the moment.

The guard leads her outside to the harsh cold training camp, outside, they were in a huge prison yardthere was a line up of other Kyrat civilians, there were Adults, evening young teenagers that looked about her age, most of them were sobbing, crying and complaining, obvious signs of not wanting to be here of all place.

"Get in line" the guard ordered, shoving her over to the end of the row, she looks over to see some people were whining, some were making fist and growling.

They stood there as an old war tune started to play, it sounded like the music the royal army would played often over the radio.

"Everyone stand up straight!" A solider demanded and everyone stood up straight, not saying a word.

And that's when the leader of this place shows up, Bhadra assumed it was him because four other guards were walking along side him, he looked to be in his forties or fiftys, he had a black Wool hat with a face that was painted in a snow camouflage like style, he had black sunglasses on that hid his black, aggressive eyes, he was wearing a grey winter coat with black fur around the sleeves and neck (along with a bullet proof vest underneath) black cargo pants and black combat boots

"Welcome new recruits" The man said, a smile that showed a rusted gold front tooth on his gums "I hope you all can get warm with the clothes you all have." he saids, walking along the line of Kyrat citizens "Welcome to the palace of blood, my name is Ishama, but you will address me as Captain Ishama, in this fortress, you will train 16 hours a day, you will have four hours of sleep and a half hour for lunch, also-"

"What the hell is all this about!?" A man saids, getting out of line "I understand why you took me, but why is my fucking family here? They can't fight in the gold path, my son lost his arm and my wife has a disease, there useless for your little clan!" He protest.

Ishama sighed and took out a small red wisile out of his coat pocket, he wrapped him lips around it and blew into it, it made a quite irritating sound, like someone scratching onto a chook board, then in the first next five seconds, a pack of wolves came charging onto the field, Ishama spoke something in Kyraican and pointed at the man, and in a split second, one wolves tackled him and forced him into the ground, the rest of the pack, six in total, started biting and pulling at his skin, the pour soul screamed bloody murder as the wolves we're practically toturoing him, about 10 seconds of that, he blows the wisile once again and the wolves stopped all of the sudden, they went over to Ishama, who squad down to pet one of them.

The man had bite marks all over his body as blood came oozing out of him and onto the cold floor, but he was still breathing despite his condition, surprisingly.

"Take him to the infirmary" he ordered and guards picked him up by his arms and legs and carried him back inside the building, he turns back to the line of people, who had scared expressions on there faces.

"I've trained them myself" he said, putting the wisile away and standing back up "but don't worry, Amita gave me strict orders not kill any of you, but of course that doesn't mean I can't inflict harm though, use that guy for an example." He walked over to Bhadra, who looked up at him, a blank stare in her eyes.

"Your name is Bhadra, correct?"

Bhadra nodded.

"So this is the goddess Amita was talking about" he smiles "I have special plans in stored for you" he then turns to the guards and ordered them "Give these people a box of food and water, will start training in a couple of hours at sunset, make sure no one escapes, break there bones if you have to." Ishama said as the guards walked the citizens back into the palace, Bhadra followed behind but was stopped by Ishama.

"As for you my little goddess" he hands Bhadra a 1911 hand gun with an extended clip "Amita told me to give you special treatment" she takes the gun with both hands, it was heavy and couldn't hold it up straight, she looks at the captain.

"You could shoot me if you want to right now" he explained "But my wolves will have you for supper if you do so, and my guess will execute you on the spot"

He saids and two guards went to her side "I suggest you use those bullets wisely if I were you" he saids as the guards walked her back inside.

 **Meanwhile, back in Kyrat.**

Two golden path guards were standing out near Pagan Min's fortress, while Amita, who was in the dinning hall, searching for anything that would be of use, military documents, a weapons stash, finding the real Pagan min incase that one is a fake, that sort of thing.

"Shssh, What's taking Taila so long to get those cigarettes?" The male guard saids.

"She probably can't find them, I'm gonna go check on her, watch the door" the other guard, who was also male, walled over to the car, holding his AK 47 in his right hand, as he goes to the other side of his truck "hey incase your wondering, there in the ba-" but as soon as he walked around to the passenger side, he sees the guard Taila in a puddle of her own blood, dead, this caused him to be on high alert and screamed to the other guards.

"Everyone, we have a one guard do-" he gets cut off and gags, seeing a sharp knife go through his chest, blood spray and leaking out of it, Ajay pulls the blade out and let's the deceased gruad take his rest.

Ajay had to be careful, if they call it in and see that it was him who killed the people he was fighting for, he would be labeled as a traitor and will have both sides to worry about.

He takes cover behind the jeep and takes out one of his throwing knifes, he tosses it and it stabs threw the third guards skull, killing him instantly, the area was clear, Amita isn't so Per cautious as Ajay though.

 **Meanwhile in Pagan min's dinning hall...**

Amita was looking around the bar area, in her hopes to find a safe.

"Come on, I know you have to have more fucking fields around this country, there has to be a map in here, or coronets, anything"

As she looked around, she hears the sounds of a assault rifle being fired, then three pistol shots after that and the thug of someone fall over, Amita immediately looks up to see a dead guard in the middle of the doorway, and Ajay with his pistol in hand, Amita had a blank look at him.

"So... I'm guessing you figured out what happened to her." Amita saids to him.

"Where is she?" Ajay asked, cocking his gun to her head.

"Why should I tell you that?" She asked him "so you can see what it feeling like to fuck a small girl? Or maybe you just feel guilty about dragging her into all this?" She gets more aggressive in her tone "Don't forget this Ajay, **You** were the one who destroyed that god damn shrine, Bhadra had no say in this..."

"You still had her send to some battlefield, along with several other kids" Ajay explained "Pagan mate of been an asshole, but he's right about you guys being terrorist."

"And what about you Ajay? What about your own father? He shot many royal army siolders without even blinking... When I was eighteen, I had to shoot some fifty year old man from using me as his own sex object... I had no other choice..."

"Your having her marry some old man..." Ajay figured it out.

"It was the only way I could get them to train them all... They didn't want money, the guy wanted to have sex with a goddess, and well, now she's going to see how it feels to be used." Amita explained "Kyrat tradition right?"

Ajay's heard enough, Amita was obviously after her own needs no matter what, she wanted Kyrat to be some sort of drug country guarded by ten years olds with guns, he aims down on the sight of his pistol "Where... Is she...?" He asked her one last time...

"I don't know... They never told me in case I changed my mind or some shit like that." She replied.

Ajay was having mixed feelings about this, on one hand, he feels bad for the things Amita's been through, on the other hand, he wants to end her for pretty much inslaving the Kyratcian population, he sighs and puts his gun down, Amita had a surprised looked, Ajay turns his back to her "The only reason I'm spearing you, is because Bhadra will be upset with me..." He saids and starts walking out of the palace.

 **Ten minutes later...**

Ajay was on his way back to his father's house, using one of the jeeps Amita's supporters were driving, but as he's driving, he hears his radio go off and a voice speaks to him, Ajays eyes widen when he hears who it is.

"Hello there Ajay, guess who's back from the dead?" Pagan Mins voice called out to him "Well... I'm pretty sure I just gave it away to you right now..."

"Pagan?! ... You gotta be fucking kidding me..." Ajay saids in disbelief.

"That's right, I have two doubles, that one you just killed was some cheap B movie celeb I got from Bollywood, he had some kind of gibberish name that I can't remember either."

"Where the hell are you!?" Ajay asked.

"Well, to avoid you coming to stab my heart out with your knife, I'm just gonna tell you I'm not in Kyrat anymore, do you honestly think that I would stay in my palace with a blood thirsty psychopath coming to shoot me? That sounds like a bloody plot to a video game!" Pagan explained. "But anyways, that's not the reason I called, I heard a certain someone is looking for that Taran Matara Sinbal keeps rumbling on about" This captured Ajays attention "and as your reward for pretty much killing my entire army, I'm gonna give you the directions to that little Palace of blood she's being kept there."

Ajays eyes widen, but then saids to the dictator "how do I know this isn't a set up...?"

"Ajay, Ajay, Ajay... I admit, I'm not a Saint, but I am a man of my word, aern't I? I'm simply giving you your reward for winning the war, there's no catch to it what so ever, but aside from that, I had my men deliver the directions to your little safe house in Banapar, or and in case your wondering, the guards in the palace of blood are pretty fucking deadly, like Jersey shore with shotguns, martial arts training and pisses out steroids deadly, so you may wanna get the best weapons you have on you, going there right now will umm, be very suicidal, but hey, what do I know, you single handily murder a good chunk of my army, why should I worry? Oh and by the way, thanks for that."

"This better not be a trap, shithead..." Ajay threatened.

"That's for you to find out Ajay my boy, welp, I better get going, you have a long road ahead of you." He hangs up on him.

Ajay growled in anger, Pagan was more resortsful then he though, but he was the last thing on her mind.

 _"Hang on Bhadra..."_

He spoke in his mind while he drove

 _"I'll get you out of this fucked up country"_

End of chapter 2

And here we are! The long awaited chapter 2!

I hope you guys enjoy, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Later! :D


End file.
